Cullen Family Movie Night
by rain-it-shall
Summary: Set sometime after Breaking Dawn. the cullens decide to have a movie night. fluff. kinda OOCish, but not too much. NOW ON HOLD INDEFINATELY
1. Chapter 1

"Alright, it's movie time!" Emmett shouted as he came in carrying an armful of pillows, blankets, DVDs, and a multitude of other things. He plopped them down in a heap on the floor in the center of the living room.

"It's about time; we haven't had a movie night in years!" Alice whined, snatching a few pillows from the pile and nestling against the couch and into Jasper's side. He wrapped his muscled arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer in response.

I don't think she was exaggerating when she had said 'years', because this was my first Cullen Family Movie Night. In fact, this was the first time I'd even known such a thing existed. I wanted to laugh when Alice ordered me and Edward to be at the house in time for family bonding, but after receiving a few glares from my sister, I quickly understood how serious this night was. A lot of the times it was easy for us all to get distracted and busy ourselves with other matters, so a night in together was considered the best remedy to keep in touch.

Nessie was back at the cottage, drifting through her dreams in peace in solitude. After we had put her to bed, instead of our normal Edward-Bella time, we ran across the river to the main house. Edward had warned me, going from his past experiences with Cullen Family Movie Night, that perhaps it would be better if our innocent little daughter was not in attendance. After that, I wasn't sure what to expect of this night, but so far it was turning out quite tolerable.

Edward was sitting on the couch, with me comfortably situated on his lap, which was my absolute favorite place to be. Emmett and Rose were in a similar position right next to us, Alice and Jasper had the floor, and Esme and Carlisle took the only chair. It was pretty close quarters, but apparently that made it all the more fun.

"Does anyone remember whose turn it is to pick the movie?" Emmett asked as he rifled through the stack of cases in his hands.

"Oh, it's been so long. I can't recall," Esme fretted, her fingers dashing to her lips.

I was a little surprised that she couldn't remember, what with her infallible vampire memory, but my thoughts were interrupted by Jasper.

"It's fine, Esme. I don't think we ever really kept an official order anyway," he comforted her, sensing her worry with his emphatic abilities.

"So then, whose turn shall it be?" Carlisle inquired, addressing the lot of us.

"I say mine! I already have the perfect one in mind!" Alice suggested, hopping up and skipping over to where Emmett was standing.

He extended his arm all the way and held the movies above his head and out of Alice's limited reach. Of course, if she really wanted to, it would be no problem for her to retrieve them.

"Don't think so, Pixie."

Alice pouted and put her hands on her hips, not relenting for even a second in her protests.

Soon the whole room came alive with arguments and shouting over whose turn it was to pick the movie. Honestly, it didn't matter to me what we watched. I didn't really see why it was such a big deal. The noise continued on for a few more minutes, everyone trying to claim their right to choose. Only Carlisle, Esme, and myself remained silent.

Finally, Edward's voice rose above the others in an uncharacteristic manner and asked, "Can I make a suggestion?"

There were a couple of irritated shouts of 'no's, but mostly he was just ignored. I patted his hand which was resting on my stomach.

But Edward didn't give up. "Hey!" Everyone quieted down at his outburst and listened. "I think…and this is the only logical decision… that it should be Bella's turn," he finished, a devious smirk on his face.

"Hmm…yeah, that seems fair," Jasper agreed after a short period of consideration.

"It makes sense; she's the only one whose never had a turn," Rosalie conceded.

While they all were nodding their heads, I was shaking mine. "No, Edward, really its fine. I don't want to; someone else c—"

But I never got to finish because at that moment Emmett shoved the collection of DVDs into my face, cutting off my words. I sighed and began to look through my options. It looks like Cullen Family Movie Night had started off with a bang…

**A/N**

**Review please, and tell me if you would be interested in reading more! I've got a few ideas in mind…hehe**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you to everyone who offered me movie suggestions!!! However, trying to keep this in as much canon as possible, I wanted to go with something that would be a typical Bella choice lol. **

**This story doesn't really focus on the movie they're watching too much, but I hope my choice doesn't bore anyone out. **

"No."

"Please?"

"No," this time it sounded more like a growl than anything.

"But you said I have to pick the movie, and I did."

"Not _that _movie, Bella," Emmett sighed.

"What's wrong with _Pride and Prejudice_? It's one of my favorites," I whined.

"Nothing's wrong with that one, love. Emmett was just rather hoping you'd choose something with a tad more action," Edward comforted me, planting a tender kiss on the back of my head.

I huffed. First, they _force_ me to pick the darn movie, and now they're not accepting my decision. I didn't know my choice had the possibility of being shot down; no one ever told me that everyone got to have a final say in it regardless of whose turn it was.

"See, this wouldn't be happening if you had just let me have my way!" Alice pouted. "By now, we'd already be halfway through the movie!"

"Isn't there anything else you'd like to watch, Bella?" Carlisle asked from his position on the chair.

The only movies I really liked were the classics, but apparently no one else in this family did. And I wasn't really too up-to-date on the current popular DVDs out. I mean, getting married, having a daughter, becoming a vampire…when exactly did these people expect me to have time to sit down and watch movie trailers?

"Oh, I don't know. What do you wanna see, Edward?" I asked. I was hoping he could help me out here. Who knew picking a darn movie to watch could be so stressful!

"Not sure," he answered, that little smirk making its way across his face again. He was completelty deadest on making me pick! I had no idea why Edward enjoyed thrusting me into the spotlight all the time when I clearly didn't want it. Ugh.

"Ok…how about _Titanic_?" I offered timidly.

I was expecting Emmett to growl again, but all I got was just a flat out 'no'.

I opened my mouth to question why he didn't like _Titanic_ when he beat me to it.

"Bella, I have already seen that one, as I'm sure this entire room has," Emmett pointed out. "Try again."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement with him. So now it was gang up-on-Bella-until-she-cracks time. Great.

And I was very close to cracking.

"Yes, but its Bella turn and she gets to watch what she chooses. She chose _Titanic_, and so that is what we'll be watching," Edward, defiant as always. He raised his eyebrow, just waiting for someone to protest.

But no one did. Emmett gave in with good sport this time. No one else dared to complain, not even Alice. Emmett rummaged through the big cabinet by the TV where all the movies were stored, pulled out _Titanic_ (honestly, did the Cullens own everything ever made? It seemed like it), jammed it into the DVD player. He tossed me the remote and then flopped down on the couch next to me and Edward, pulling Rose into his lap.

I turned and gave Edward a victorious smile and he leaned down for a kiss in response. Edward would do anything, and watch anything, as long as I wanted it. If I had wished to watch an episode of _Barney_ over and over again all day, he would gladly do it because it would make me happy. I loved him so much.

I could tell Emmett was getting impatient with the opening previews by his frequent sighs and moans, so I skipped through and pressed 'play' to shut him up. Someone turned off the lights, not that it made any difference to us vampires, but it added a nice effect anyway, and I nestled further into Edward's chest. His hands tightened around my waist and he rested his chin on the top of my head. Maybe Cullen Family Movie Night wouldn't be so bad after all…or maybe it would.

**A/N **

**Alright, so that was kind of a short chapter. It was more of a transitional one though. We'll get to the good stuff next.**

**Also, any suggestions on anything you might want to see happening while they watch the movie would be helpful! Pillow fights…arguing…making out between couples? Lemme know!**

**Reviews are great!**


	3. Chapter 3

The light emanating from the plasma television screen infiltrated into the dark room and illuminated each of our faces in a dim glow. Even though I had already seen this movie, like Emmett had pointed out, I was already deeply entranced with the storyline and with the rich voices of Leonardo DiCaprio and Kate Winslet aboard the _Titanic_. I always thought that this particular film was very captivating and enthralling, but I wondered if the rest of the family was enjoying it as much as I was. I hope I hadn't unintentionally made their movie night boring and repetitive.

As my mind slowly began to drift away from the screen, I took in my surroundings. Jasper was focused intently on the TV, as was Alice, their hands intertwined and resting in Jasper's lap. Next to me, using my peripheral vision, I could see Emmett's eyes lazily trained on the movie, and Rosalie just as focused as Jasper and Alice. I couldn't see Edward's expression seeing as how he was sitting behind me, and I couldn't make out Carlisle or Esme's either by the way their armchair was positioned. It looked like they were all were enjoying themselves to some extent, so that was a plus.

I felt Edward shift around me as he raised his hand and began to play mindlessly with a strand of my dark brown hair. I turned my head to the side and upwards so that I could look at his face, and he smiled down at me when I did. Our eyes held as our gaze deepened and the ever-constant electricity that flowed between us became more pronounced. His golden eyes were smoldering, even through the darkness. Apparently, he wasn't paying as much attention to the movie as I had originally thought.

Smiling, I leaned up and gently pressed my lips against his. He seemed very reluctant at first, and I didn't know why, but I persisted. Maybe he was just uncomfortable showing PDA in front of his family? No, that couldn't be it; we kissed and touched all the time in front of the others. It must just be for some other silly reason. I quickly forgot about those trivial concerns and let my mind be completely consumed with the way Edward's perfect lips were moving against mine.

Someone cleared their throat. That was odd. But I ignored it.

Wait, there it was again. This time, Edward unwillingly pulled back from the kiss with a sheepish expression on his face, like he was just caught doing something bad.

"Sorry," he mumbled, but he wasn't addressing me. I was confused.

I turned back around in his lap and saw that everyone was currently looking at us, and they didn't look too happy. In fact, it was pretty darn clear that the majority of them were glaring at us.

"Um…Bella, sweetheart? We sort of have this rule about no kissing and touching between couples during the movie. Sorry," Esme said with a very apologetic look on her face. She smiled hesitantly at me.

What? No kissing? But why?

I voiced my last question out loud.

"Well, dear, it sort of distracts the rest of us from the film. Please don't be offended," Esme explained again.

If I were still human, I would have been blushing beat red right about now. I felt bad about breaking the 'rules', but I also knew that no one had explained this rule to me before. Actually, I wasn't even aware that there were rules. Were there more that I didn't know about?

"I'm sorry, Esme, everyone. I didn't know."

"Don't be sorry, dear. Normally, we wouldn't mind, but on this particular evening we'd all much prefer if everyone refrained from being intimate. Nothing personal."

I could feel Edward's lips at my ear, "It's alright, Bella. It's not your fault; its mine. I should have told you beforehand, or stopped you at the very least."

"Alright, Alright, let's just get back to the movie," Alice huffed. I didn't know what her problem was. I suppose it was still over the fact that she didn't get to pick the movie. How absurd.

I sighed and went back to paying attention to the movie. It was hard to ignore the fact that my husband was right behind me, and under me, along with those luscious lips of his. It was quite the tempting struggle that I seemed to be losing. I was starting to really hate this ridiculous rule of theirs.

And, not even fifteen minutes later, I had completely forgotten about and disregarded the 'rule' and was turning back around to capture Edward's mouth with mine. Again, he was very reluctant, more so this time, but he didn't pull back. I didn't know if he liked causing trouble, was just as desperate for me as I was for him, or just something else altogether. Oh well, I thought, I certainly was not going to complain.

But we were suddenly interrupted by a stray pillow being tossed at our faces. Emmett.

**A/N**

**Thanks for reading! **

**So this wasn't my favorite chapter and it didn't really come out exactly how I wanted it to, but I'll take it. Hope I didn't disappoint any of you guys. **

**I'll try to update as soon as possible. And please, review if you can. Your thoughts mean a lot to me. **


	4. Chapter 4

I could feel the growl building in Edward's chest, and then heard it as it let loose and filled the room. "Emmett!"

Emmett held up his hands innocently and chuckled nervously. "Hey, Ed, calm down. It wasn't me."

"Then who was it?" Edward half growled.

I placed my hand on the side of Edward's face in an attempt to relax him and rein his anger in. I rubbed my thumb soothingly against his cheek, and he sighed.

There was an uncomfortable silence in the room as everyone fidgeted and refused to say who the pillow-throwing culprit was, even though they all probably knew. I still had my suspicions of Emmett, but perhaps he was telling the truth and it was someone else.

Suddenly, Edward's eyes narrowed and he was glaring daggers in Jasper's direction. He must have heard something in his thoughts that he didn't like. Wait, was _Jasper_ the one who threw the pillow? No, it couldn't be.

Under Edward's intense stare, Jasper caved in, "Alright, alright! I did it, okay?"

Again, Edward growled slightly. But instead of yelling or attacking Jasper, I saw his fist tighten on the offending pillow. At first I thought he was going to rip it, and by the look on Esme's face, I could tell she was worrying about the same thing. But then Edward smiled playfully and swiftly chucked the pillow back in Jasper's direction.

Everyone was shocked for a short moment, and then Jasper retaliated by launching the pillow across the room again. Before I knew it, the whole room had erupted in a frenzy of pillows and threads and feathers swirling around and covering every inch.

Edward stood up and gently picked me up off his lap so that he could get in on the action. I saw Alice turn her gaze on me, a particularly devilish smile flitting across her face. I knew right away what she was about to do. But before I had time to react and get out of the way, she hurled a pristine white pillow through the air, which landed square on my face. I flashed a smile at her and then ran over to her so I could repeatedly assault her with the same pillow she had thrown at me.

A pillow fight/war quickly ensued. Jasper, Edward, and Emmett were battling it out, thoroughly destroying Esme's soft cushions. In the middle of my beating on Alice, Rose came over with a pile of pillows and started attacking _me_. The two of them quickly ganged up on me, but I eventually found my footing and was not backing down without a fight.

There were shrieks, giggles, and muffled growls coming from the girls' tussle. Rose's hair was tangled and knotted in feathers and pillow pieces, while Alice's shirt was very thoroughly ripped. And I was trying to get an annoying strip of cloth out of my mouth unsuccessfully.

Alice whacked the side of my head with yet another pillow, this time knocking me down because I wasn't paying attention.

"Take that!" Alice screeched.

"That's it, now you've done it!" I yelled back playfully before jumping on top of her small frame.

The boys' fight, however, was considerably rougher. I heard yells, curses, and numerous thuds and crashes from broken furniture. They were obviously taking this little brawl much more seriously than we were.

Esme and Carlisle were the only ones that retained their maturity and remained on their chair. At first, they laughed and cheered us on, but now I could see from the corner of my eye that Esme was getting very upset and Carlisle was getting quite angry. I knew that in about five seconds, we would all be reprimanded and receive a long lecture from Carlisle himself.

5

4

3

2

1

"That's enough!" Carlisle bellowed.

Silence. No one dared to move, talk, or even so much as breath. We were in trouble, and we all knew it.

"Put down the pillows," Carlisle instructed. It reminded me of a police officer asking a criminal to drop their weapons and hold up their empty hands.

We did as were told.

"Alright, now clean up this mess so we can get back to the movie. Hopefully we can salvage the rest of the evening," Carlisle finished.

With our heads down shamefully, we quickly made to clean up the pillow remnants, with promises to Esme to have every single one replaced. Alice scurried upstairs to change into a new, less revealing shirt, and the boys threw all the broken pieces of furniture out.

I was tossing a handful of pillow scraps into the trash when Edward came in with a torn up lamp shade.

"Sorry, love, I started the fight. You shouldn't have to be punished for my actions," he apologized, rubbing his hands up and down my arms.

"No, Edward, it's not your fault, don't worry about it. Besides, it was fun," I said, winking at him.

He smiled that crooked smile that I loved best and leaned in for a kiss. Edward had the tendency to take everything out on himself, and I hated that. It was as much of our faults as it was his. And, if I remember correctly- which I should- Jasper was the one who threw the first pillow. I disregarded that train of thought and focused more on the kiss, which had been interrupted earlier during the movie.

"Edward, Bella, don't forget to take out the trash!" Carlisle yelled from the other room.

Sigh.


End file.
